


Catch Me If You Can

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Spider-Man tries to stop Black Cat from escaping, but finds out she has some new gadgets.





	Catch Me If You Can

“See you around Spider.”

“Felicia wait!”

She was running full speed towards the edge of the building. Was she going to try to leap onto the other rooftop? She can’t make that jump. The air around me screamed to do something so I tried to shoot a web to catch her before she fell. But nothing happened. My web shooters were still malfunctioning from her new taser gadget that she used on me earlier in an attempt to stop me from catching her. It was effective. Shockingly. She always has new tricks up her sleeves. This time quite literally. But I still had to do something.

_Run then you fool!_ I was running out of options to try and stop her. I wasn’t going to let her jump to her death. I propelled myself after her. But she was too far ahead. She was a few paces away from the edge. The air around her vibrated and pulsed as my senses zeroed in on her. She’s so close. If only I could-

And then she jumped and fell out of sight. 

“Felicia!”

I skidded to a stop at the edge she jumped from and looked over. I heard a hiss, a snap, and saw a large claw reach high attached to a cord. The claw found purchase on the neighboring rooftop and secured itself there. I noticed her by her unmistakable white hair swinging between the buildings. 

She installed grappling hooks into her suit. Of course she got away. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
